Rosea
Raised in the church house on whose steps she was left as an infant, Rosea was blessed with the gift of mystical powers from an early age. Her gifts did not go unnoticed by the royal court, and once of age, she was promptly summoned to serve as court magus. After controversy forced her from her post, Rosea chose to roam Artolia's lands, bringing vital relief to its impoverished peasantry. In gratitude and reverence, the people have dubbed her "the Saintess Rosea." Personality Since Rosea was raised in a church, she speaks and upholds the teachings of the gods and tries to maintain the image of “Saintess”. Despite her religious upbringing, the hatred dwelling deep within her heart can stir her to do the opposite of the teachings. While Rosea is genuinely kind and selfless, she will become vindictive to those whom she believes have betrayed her trust. This stems from her fractured friendship with Lieselotte whom she looked up to as a role model. Background Rosea was an unwanted baby left on the steps of a church in Artolia. Although she grew accustomed to a religious but sheltered life, it was her gift for magic that brought her to the palace. There, she met Lieselotte, another young girl who was also talented in the art of sorcery. Since then, the two of them became close friends and developed a friendly rivalry as both girls respected one another deeply despite their differences. However, their friendship soon turned into bitter hatred when the two of them were implicated as suspects in the murder of their mentor Sir Cennair. Soon, they were banished from the court by the kingdom since there was no solid evidence that would prove their guilt or innocence. Despite her feelings of anger towards Lieselotte, Rosea attempts to move on with her life by aiding the impoverished peasants of Artolia. As she heals afflicted villagers and protects them from monsters, word of her actions start to spread from town to town. Due to these acts of charity and goodwill, she is praised by the people who have given her the title of “Saintess”. Wylfred meets Rosea in all story branches of Chapter 3 where she accompanies him as a guest member. She only joins him permanently if the player has used the Destiny Plume twice on Chapter 2. On the C Path, Rosea and her follower Duwain are struggling to repel a mob of vicious monsters lurking within the Lotus Marsh. Just as they prepare themselves for the worse, Wylfred and his allies unexpectedly join the fight. When both of them introduce themselves to their savior, Duwain becomes aghast when he recognizes Wylfred’s sword and rushes off, leaving a confused Rosea behind. In gratitude for saving her life, she befriends Wylfred and offers him some food. In return, he willingly escorts her to safety. Both of them head to Market Marteigh where the citizens have been awaiting Rosea's arrival. When Wylfred inquires her about being a saintess, she confides in him about her shameful past until another group of monsters suddenly invade the town. Although the two of them manage to prevent them from doing any harm, Duwain arrives to inform them that Prince Langrey had sent those monsters to hunt the assassin who tried to kill him. Outraged by this news, Rosea asks Wylfred to help her bring the perpetrator to justice. Upon arriving in the ruins of a former settlement, they manage to corner the assassin. Much to Rosea’s shock and disbelief, the fugitive who attempted to murder the prince is none other than Lieselotte, her former colleague. After the two of them exchange barbs with one another, Lieselotte summons monsters to attack Rosea and her companions. However, she and her minions end up losing the battle. Left with no strength to fight back, Lieselotte tries to convince them that killing one prince would save thousands of lives and prevent a civil war from happening. Rosea, who could no longer restrain her hatred, pulls out a dagger and rushes at the limping Lieselotte, stabbing her in the back. Wylfred and Duwain are both horrified by this unexpected turn of events. Rosea admits that she could not forgive Lieselotte for deceiving others and justifying murder. However, she bemoans herself for committing a grave sin, making her feel unworthy of salvation. Consoled by Duwain, she gives up living the life of a saintess and decides to join Wylfred in his quest for vengeance. On the B Path, Rosea helps Wylfred pursue Lieselotte who stole his father’s sword. They eventually catch up to her before she can infiltrate Prince Langrey’s castle to assassinate him. Although Rosea tries to reason with her former friend, the latter accuses her of murdering their mentor and prepares to attack them. After preventing Lieselotte from carrying out her malicious plot, she breaks down in tears and reveals how neglected she felt when people favored Rosea more over her. Feeling sorry for her plight, Rosea offers a prayer of repentance as a form of reconciliation. Insulted by this pious gesture, Lieselotte furiously sets Rosea on fire, killing her instantly. Her burnt corpse is last seen on the road as Wylfred and Lieselotte make their escape from the guards. On the A Path, Rosea becomes more involved with politics as she is summoned by Margrave Roienbourg to his private chambers. One of the few nobles of the kingdom who believe in her innocence, he entrusts Rosea with an important letter to Prince Kristoff and asks her to deliver it to him. Honored by this request, she gladly accepts it and heads for the Crown City in Artolia. On her way to the capital, Rosea tries to defend a village from a group of undead creatures. Despite being heavily outnumbered, she and the civilians are rescued in the nick of time by Wylfred and a Yamato swordsman named Ushio. When Ushio realizes her true identity, he immediately accuses her of killing Sir Cennair, who took him in when he was shipwrecked as a child. Wylfred prevents him from doing anything rash by allowing Rosea to tell her side of the story. Although she tries to dissuade Ushio from seeking revenge, he remains undeterred. Fortunately, Rosea manages to gain his trust after helping him and Wylfred defeat a mob of monsters blocking the Artolian Pass. As Rosea bids them farewell, she is suddenly confronted by Lieselotte who asks her to relinquish Roienbourg’s letter. A struggle between them ensues when Ushio starts accusing Lieselotte of murdering his master. In the aftermath of the battle, Lieselotte feigns dying and fools Rosea into praying for her soul. Without warning, she burns her unsuspecting rival to the ground along with the letter that she was carrying. To add insult to injury, she even taunts Rosea about how futile her efforts have been. Enraged and humiliated by this deception, Rosea rises up and stabs Lieselotte from behind. Ashamed for giving in to her vengeance and anger, Rosea begs Wylfred and Ushio not to make the same mistake before succumbing to her wounds. Though her death may be considered a tragic loss, she did not completely die in vain as Ushio finally realized the error of his ways and has given up on seeking revenge. Battle Rosea is a member of the sorcerer class, which gives her an attack range of three and a movement range of three. Sorcerers use Staves as weapons and can equip light armor such as Circlets, Cloaks, Gloves, and Boots. She is able to equip Tiaras and the Veleor Dress because of her gender. Due to Rosea's status as "Saintess", she starts out with five spells that befit her title: Heal, Normalize, Invoke Feather, Guard Reinforce and Sacred Javelin. In the Seraphic Gate, she only comes with Heal, Normalize and Sacred Javelin. Like all members of the sorcerer class, she can learn every spell available if given the appropriate grimoire. Initial Spells *'Normalize' *'Heal' *'Invoke Feather' *'Guard Reinforce' *'Sacred Javelin' Soul Crush "At the very least I can grant you a quick death." *Great Magic Sacrifice *'Eir's Mercy' - Restores all allies' HP by 80% of max. HP at the beginning of round. :エイルの祝福/Eir no Shukufuku :AP Cost: 80 :Rounds Effective: 4 :Range: Party (Excluding Guests) Trivia *'Truthade Profile:' :Everyone's favorite Artolian idol, the Saintess Rosea. One might be surprised to learn that back in their days at the royal court, Rosea actually held the free-spirited Lieselotte in the highest esteem. It was the thought that the person she most admired had betrayed her that drove Rosea over the edge. That still doesn't make it alright to stab people all of a sudden, Saintess. *The person who killed Cennair was Fauxnel. *Recruiting Rosea and Duwain forgoes the recruitment of Lieselotte or Ushio as well as Fauxnel or Valmur and Phiona in Chapter 4. *Recruiting Rosea and Duwain yields the lowest amount of options in recruiting characters. *Rosea has a special scene with Duwain if she is sacrificed to the Plume. To view it, Duwain must still be in the party and not sacrificed in same battle as Rosea was sacrificed in. *Rosea can participate in a special scene with Duwain if he is sacrificed to the Plume. To view it, Rosea must still be in the party and not sacrificed in same battle as Duwain was sacrificed in. *Concept art reveal that Rosea may have been intended to be much younger than her 18 year old self. *Rosea bears a remarkable resemblance to Hrist Valkyrie. This has lead to speculation that Rosea is Hrist's current mortal vessel. Gallery Category:Covenant of the Plume Category:Character Category:Female Category:Sorcerer